Super Bash Sisters - Respite
by GrimGrave
Summary: Requested by ssbmZhouster. Just a short fluff with Samus and Zelda.


**Disclaimer: Super Smash Bros. belong to Nintendo along with all first party characters.**

 _Requested by ssbmZhouster._

 **Super Bash Sisters**

 **-Respite-**

It was always the same; each match was practically a hard-earned victory that chipped away at the bounty-hunter both mentally as well as physically. Between laser-beams and walking bombs, sword-slashes and fire-breaths, there were no shortage of pain and stress-induced ramifications from participating too much in battles. Even Master Hand had threatened to ban her altogether if the blonde didn't take a break for a while.

As if it was that easy; Samus Aran practically lived for battle at this point. It was as natural as breathing.

Yet she had to admit at least to herself that perhaps it was time to rest for a little while for a couple of good reasons. The dull pounding at her temples wasn't going to go away anytime soon and every muscle in her body ached from dishing out and taking damage for what probably had been hours. When was the last time she had even seen her room?

A frustrated sigh escaped Samus' lips. She would take some medicine, hop into the shower, and then go straight to bed. While another battle had been scheduled in an hour, Master Hand had rearranged it for someone else. The blonde had no choice and, while annoyed, she knew it was for the best. Tomorrow she could visit the princess of Hyrule and perchance arrange something—

"Welcome back, Samus."

The bounty-hunter slowly blinked as she took in the sight of the beautiful brunette sitting at the edge of her bed with a book now neatly folded in her lap. The gentle sky-blue eyes regarded the blonde with such welcoming warmth and her smile – an expression rarely meant for anyone else – had Samus' heart aflutter as always.

"How long did you wait?"

"A little while. I brought my book with me just in case. How did your match go?"

"I won." Brief and to the point as always. The door slid close behind the blonde as she headed over to a small chamber for her Power-Suit, the whole armour disintegrating and reassembled over the wall. Samus rolled her neck with an audible _pop_ as she sighed again. "I need to take a shower. You don't have to wait—"

The gentle tap of shoes against the metal floor ceased right next to the blonde as the brunette embraced her. Soft lips tenderly brushed against the Samus' in a long, slow kiss and the galactic warrior's tension seeped away from her body. Zelda had that effect on her.

The blonde eventually broke away. "How do you do it?"

The brunette stared back at her, puzzled. "Do what, my dear?"

"Whenever I'm around you, I feel…at ease. It's like all pain and negativity just evaporates completely." Samus reached up, burying suit-clad fingers in brown tresses at the nape of the Hylian's neck. "It's like I can only ever relax when you're near me."

A soft giggle leaves the princess' lips, the sound airily and friendly. "I like to think it's because I'm the only person around here who knows you so well."

The bounty-hunter cocked an eyebrow. "Hm?"

"You may not be close to the others, but I know you, Sammy. I know when to leave you be and when you need the company. I know you have a difficult time expressing yourself and be honest at times, but when I give you a nudge in the right direction, you open up to me. I could tell that you needed a shoulder to lean on." The Hylian smiled at her. "Truth be told however, I longed for your company as well. I guess I was at the right place at the right time."

Samus stared at Zelda, perplexed and uncertain. She could not stop the small smile that tugged at the corners of her lips and softly chuckled, pressing her forehead against the brunette's. "Honestly…What's with that? There's got to be more to it."

"Not that I can answer, to be honest." Their lips pressed against each other again. "Come to bed, Sammy."

"I need a shower—"

"That can wait." The Hylian took the bounty-hunter's hand in hers. "Come."

Telling herself that it was because of the brunette's natural ability to lead that allowed her to be pulled to bed, the galactic warrior found herself lying down with her head resting on and cradled by Zelda's lap as the latter drew small, comforting circles around the former's temples. Samus relaxed into her within seconds, the pain and fatigue dissipating. Her breathing evened out and it almost felt like she was dreaming with the way she seemingly faded back and forth consciousness.

"I don't want to be selfish and be the kind of girlfriend to tell you what you should be doing, but," Zelda said. "…I'd appreciate if you didn't fight every day. It gets lonely without you, Sammy."

A pang of guilt struck the blonde. "…I'm sorry. I haven't been a great partner, have I?"

"I couldn't possibly ask for anyone better. I love everything about you." Zelda giggled. "I merely want to spend more time with you."

Honestly, the princess was far too kind and lenient with her. Be that as it may, she was not unreasonable.

"Tomorrow," Samus began. She reached up and caressed her lover's cheek, meeting her eyes. "Would you like to go out? Anywhere you like. To make up for lost time."

Sky-blue eyes immediately brighten. "I would love to. Why not tonight?"

Samus smiled back at her. It was a rare expression coming from her, but then only Zelda could possibly bring it out of her. "No. I rather stay like this for a while if you don't mind."

"How could I possibly?"

In retrospect, Samus thought to herself, perhaps it was for the best if she took a respite a bit more often. It was difficult for her to be open about her feelings, but when she was with Zelda like this, it was near impossible to retain the stoic mask she often wore. The bounty-hunter got up and claimed the brunette's lips, melting into the kiss as all her pain and fatigue washed away; a respite before she eventually had to head back to battle and the cycle began anew.


End file.
